


the yule ball

by menaoia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menaoia/pseuds/menaoia
Summary: draco gets dared by pansy to ask harry out to the yule ball. but it doesn't go exactly as planned..





	the yule ball

**Author's Note:**

> here's a drarry one-shot that i made a while ago. i hope you guys like it!
> 
> elise

I woke up that morning exhausted, I spent the whole night dreaming of him again. Ever since I met him, I always knew it was him. I just wish it could've been someone other than Draco Malfoy. I got up and changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. Today was Saturday, so there was no need for robes. I left the common room quietly so I wouldn't wake anyone who still sleeping, and walked down to breakfast. 

Draco's POV: "Pansy, what is it? You've been staring at me for almost ten minutes." "Let's play truth or dare." Oh, here we go again. "Alright, fine. If it'll get you to stop staring." She smiled happily. "So, truth or dare?" "Dare, always." "I dare you to ask out Harry Potter to the yule ball." I felt my stomach drop a million feet, and I rose with frustration. "What? Are you serious?" She nodded, and smirked. "Why on earth would you-" she cut me off.

"Oh, please Draco. I know you like him. You're even so oblivious that you can't see he feels the same way." I couldn't believe what she was saying. I didn't like Harry Potter, no way. I wasn't attracted to guys. Was I? "And if I don't?" "You'll just have to wait and see I suppose." She really was pushing me, but I tried to relax. "Fine, you're on." She squealed from being so excited. "Also, you can't tell him it's a dare." She smiled again, and ate more of her food. 

Of all things, why did it have to be this. Harry would think I liked him. Unless, I came up with another plan. Later that day I saw him roaming in the halls alone, so I saw my chance. I grabbed him by the arm, pulling him over to a corner so no one would see us talking. 

"Malfoy, what do you want now?" "I wanted to ask you something." He raised an eyebrow, looking straight into my eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to go the ball with me. As friends, sort of. Well, I wanted to fool everyone, so I thought that this would do it." "What do you mean? Why would I do that in the first place?" "Because it would be fun, Potter. Live a little. I thought you were supposed to be a Gryffindor." He laughed softly. I never realized his laugh before, at least not like this. 

"So, you want us to go to the ball together, and see what people would do?" I nodded, still unsure whether he was up for this. "Alright, fine.. I'll do it. But only because I want to see the looks on everyone's faces." I smiled, and he said one last thing. "On one condition though." Now I raised an eyebrow. "You have to ask me properly. If you want people to believe us, you have to do it in front of them all." "Okay, deal," I said as I held out my hand for him to shake. He did. "You're in for something big, Harry Potter." I gave a small smile before walking off. 

Well, now I just had to come up with a way to ask him. But I already had the perfect plan. Later that night, I arranged for fireworks to go off in the dining hall when everyone was eating. Words would appear asking Harry to go with me. I was rather quite proud of myself for pulling all of this off. It was getting closer to dinnertime, so I made my way to the dining hall. Pansy was already there, so I sat down next to her. I saw Harry walk in soon after, taking a glance over at me. I nodded slightly, as did he, and he walked over to the Gryffindor table. More people came in, and I looked at the time. This was it, I said in my head. 

All of a sudden, fireworks exploded, and it was actually quite beautiful. Everyone thought so too. The message appeared, saying "Will you do me the honor of escorting you to the ball?" I didn't have it say Harry's name, I was waiting for the next moment to reveal it was him. I saw everyone in the hall look around to see who was getting asked, and I put my eyes over on Harry. He looked at me, and nodded. I got up, and everyone was looking at me now. I made it to the Gryffindor table, and that was when jaws dropped. 

"Harry James Potter.. would you do me the honor?" I smiled and held out my hand. He took my hand in his as I pulled him up next to me. "Of course." He smiled back, and I kissed his cheek. I really had everyone believing it now. I kept holding his hand as we ran out of the hall together.

"That was bloody brilliant! We fooled everyone!" I yelled over to him. "That was amazing! You don't think the.. kiss was too much, do you?" I shook my head. I actually quite enjoyed it. Wait, what? "No, it helped. This is going to be incredible, Potter." He was smiling. He had one of the most genuine smiles I ever saw. His dark brown hair was untidy, but I liked it like that. Oh, great. Now it's the hair. Even his eyes, those emerald eyes of his. 

"Malfoy? Are you listening to me?" I dozed off looking at him. "What, yeah.. yeah I am." He raised another eyebrow at me. "Sorry, no." He laughed slightly, and I looked down, blushing. Why on earth was I blushing? "I'll see you later?" I nodded. "Yeah, see you." He left, and I watched him walk away. I wasn't sure what I kept feeling, but I shrugged it off as I went to the Slytherin common room. 

𝗔 𝗙𝗲𝘄 𝗗𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗟𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿--

I woke up and got dressed into pants and a warmer jacket. It was colder in the dungeons these days. I walked out of the common room, looking out the window at the end of the hall. Harry was outside in the snow with Ron and Hermione. They were having a snow ball fight, and I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't know why, but I left to go outside to him. As I saw him, I stopped. This is just for the dare, only the dare. He saw me, smiled, and said something to Ron and Hermione. They soon nodded, taking one look at me before leaving. 

Harry ran over to me. "Hey, what are you doing here?" "Oh, no reason. I just wanted-" I was interrupted by a snow ball that hit right on my face. "Potter! Are you kidding me?!" He was laughing, and already started making more snow balls as he ran away. I bent down, taking as much snow as I could before I chased after him. I finally hit him smack in the face. He tried getting the snow off his face, but he was too slow. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him down. Though we landed in a different position than I had hoped.

He was under me, and I lay right on top of him. Our noses were touching. "If you ever do that again.. I swear, Harry." He laughed the best he could as he breathed for air. "You called me by my first name." Of all the years we've known each other, we have never called each other by our first names. I got off him, and jumped up. I held out my hand, and he took it. "Might as well practice, right? If we're supposed to be, together.. we'll have to." He nodded. 

"Yeah, I suppose." "But seriously, never hit me with a snowball again." "No promises.. Draco," he smiled, as he nudged me in the arm. I rolled my eyes playfully before we walked into the school together. I was thinking to myself, this wasn't all that bad. The ball was later tonight, and I was feeling extremely nervous. I wasn't sure why, but I've had butterflies in my stomach for the past couple of days. "Hey, we better get going soon.. you know, to get ready." "Already?" Harry whined, and I smiled. 

"Well, it takes a long time to look like this, Potter." "You mean like a ferret?" That did it. I gasped while laughing, and punched him the softest I possibly could in the arm. Usually I would've thrown a hex at him, but this time I kept my wand in my pocket. "I'll get you for that." He nodded sarcastically. "Sure, we'll see about that. I'll see you tonight then?" "Tonight," I said back. He smiled, and nudged my arm again as he walked away. 

I watched him leave once more, and he looked back. I saw him mouth the words of "ferret," and I rolled my eyes like I did before. I soon left up the stairs, heading for the Slytherin common room. 

𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗡𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁--

I was changing into my dress robes before I headed down to meet Harry. They were black, and I had to say I looked nicer than I thought I would. Suddenly Blaise came walking in. "You want to walk down together?" "Yeah, sure," I said to him. "You clean up well, mate." I smiled and punched him playfully in the arm. Blaise has been my best friend for years. Well, besides Pansy. I told Harry I'd meet him at the main doors, so I let Blaise go in alone once we got there. I looked into the hall, my nerves were getting the best of me. Everyone was greeting one another, until I heard someone call my name.

"Malfoy, hey." I turned around and saw Harry. I automatically felt my face turn the darkest shade of pink as I completely froze. I smiled at him brightly. He looked extremely handsome. He too had similar robes to mine. They were black, but we matched perfectly. I choked out some words after staring at him for probably way too long. "You look incredible." Now he blushed. "As do you." I smiled, moving closer to him. I held out my arm, and he took it around his own. I was slowly calming down, but I felt my heart pounding at a rapid pace. I could feel Harry's was too next to me. 

We walked over to the champion table, where Harry had to sit. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, but we'll have to dance." I stared at him blankly. "Every champion has to dance with heir partner." "Yeah, you might have left that out, Potter." He smiled, drinking some punch that was in front of him. "But hey, I can't dance at all, so you'll probably be better than me." I sat up more. "I have to admit, I do know some moves." He chuckled, and he kept looking at me. "What? Do I have something on my face or something?" He shook his head, blushing. 

"Merlin's beard, Potter." I smiled, looking at everyone on the dance floor. I finally got the courage to ask him to dance, we'd have to soon anyway. "May I?" Harry smiled, slowly taking my hand. It felt right, his hand in mine. Like we fit together. I pulled him over to the middle of the dance floor, putting my hands on his waist. Everyone was staring at us, still very confused of what we were doing. Harry wrapped his arms around my neck, and we moved in a little closer. 

"Harry, can I ask you something?" "Shoot." "Why did you agree with all this?" He seemed to freeze, almost like he didn't know what to say. "To see how everyone reacted. And it turns out to be working." For some reason, I wanted him to answer the question differently. I looked up away from his glance, and saw something appear above our heads. Mistletoe. "Uh, Harry.." He raised an eyebrow. I looked back down at him, motioning my eyes up so he would see it. "We don't have to, you know. I mean, that wasn't part of-" 

He cut me off when he pulled me closer into him, his lips colliding on mine. I was kissing Harry Potter in front of everyone. But I didn't care. I wrapped my arms tighter around his back, keeping him close on my chest, while he kept holding me around my neck. We broke apart, our noses and foreheads still touching. I looked away from him, almost every person and teacher were staring us down. They were entirely bewildered. Then I looked back at Harry. 

"That was.." I began to say. Harry nodded. "Well, apparently we're good at pretending." "Right, yeah." That was when I fully realized that I was falling for him. I never wanted to let him go. But he didn't feel the same, he never would.

Harry's POV: I was madly in love with him, and I kissed him. He kissed me back, but I kept thinking it was more than a joke. It felt real, unlike anything else.

Draco's POV: "Do you want to go outside?" "Sure," he said, taking my hand. We didn't let go until the both of us realized we were still holding onto each other a while later. We just walked around talking in the gardens. We've known each other for years, but really, we didn't know a lot about one another. It was beautiful in here, I always liked coming here to get away. There was a bench around the corner, so we decided to sit down. I sat on the end, and he sat on the other. Before it felt weirder, I started talking again.

"Harry, have you ever been in love?" I just blurted that out. "Sorry, that was kind of.. personal." "Don't worry about it. And yeah, I mean.. once." I inched a little closer, and he did the same. "Have you?" he asked me back. "I might be.." "So, you're in love now?" We kept moving closer to each other. I wasn't sure what was happening, but whatever it was, I let it. "You tell me." 

We were so close now that our noses were touching. I put my hand on his cheek, rubbing it with my thumb before I pulled his lips onto mine. He kissed back, running his hands through my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing him passionately while I did so. I never wanted to leave. I really was falling for him. Then I remembered, I've been lying to him this whole time. I quickly pulled away, resting my forehead on his. "Are you okay?" he asked me. "Harry, there's something you should know." He backed away a little so I could talk. 

"I- when I asked you to the ball, it was a dare." He knew I wanted to do it as a joke, but I was still lying. "So, all of this.. it's been fake to you? How could you?" "Harry, I really do like you. I finally realized I did once we kissed in the hall. I started to think of us differently." "Draco, do you know how long I've had a thing for you? Bloody hell, I've loved you since year one!" I saw a tear run down his face. "Harry, you have to believe me. I feel the same way.." I heard my voice break a little. 

"I don't want to hear it, okay? How do I know if you're not lying? Just leave me alone, Malfoy." I felt my heart drop as he walked away, wiping his eyes. I couldn't say anything. I was shaking, feeling tears stream down my face. But there was no way I was letting him go. I ran after him, but he was nowhere to be found. I looked in the dining hall, asking Gryffindors if he's been in the common room, but no one knew. I thought about where he could've gone. There was one spot I knew was his favorite out of everywhere else. 

The Quidditch Field. I ran there as fast as I could, out of breath by the time I saw someone flying in the sky. I quickly grabbed my broom, taking off after him. He wasn't seeing me, so I went fast up to him. "Harry!" I yelled the loudest I could. He must have heard me, he looked back, but lost control of his broom. "Harry!" I shouted again. I made it to him, catching him before he fella hundred feet. I brought us back down to the ground, setting his broom down next to us. 

"Are you alright?" "Fine.. thanks." "Look, I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry I lied, okay? I do like you, please believe me." "You've lied before, Draco.. how should I know you're not lying again?" I didn't say anything, I knew he was right. He walked away, and I fell to the ground. I didn't care what I was doing, I just couldn't handle it anymore. Tears streamed down my face. He must have left, I thought. I'm making a complete fool of myself.

Though suddenly I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me into someone's chest. I opened my eyes, realizing that Harry was holding me in his arms. "What are you doing?" I choked out. "Of all the years I've known you, catching Draco Malfoy crying was the last thing you'd ever see." I tried smiling. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I should've." "And I should've just told you how I felt in the first place." "And how do you feel?"

I let out a small laugh. "You tell me," I said again like I did earlier that night. He leaned down, picking my chin up as he kissed me softly. "I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy." "And I love you, Harry James Potter." We laughed before I pushed him on the ground, moving on top of him. I kissed him again, my face still wet from crying. He didn't seem to mind though, he was gripping onto me like we'd be separated forever. 

We continued to kiss in only the few dimmed lights of the Quidditch field. I never wanted to leave, and I knew he felt the same. This was where I was always meant to be. Here with the guy I've loved ever since we were both eleven. Who knew, huh?


End file.
